


Love Is an Angel Disguised as Lust

by SapphoIsBurning



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a girls' night in, Sasha and Bayley reveal their true feelings for one another and get down to business. Wet, dirty business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is an Angel Disguised as Lust

The remains of the evening lay scattered around them. There were the nail polish bottles from the pedicures, the empty wine bottles, and the empty DVD case from Mean Girls. The movie’s credits were rolling and it could have been time to call it a night.

“I’m not ready for this to be over,” Sasha said, scooting closer to Bayley on the couch.

Bayley put her arm around Sasha companionably, leaning her head down. “Okay. So don’t go. We can watch another movie. We can watch Netflix. We can bake brownies. There’s a ton of fun things to do around here.”

Sasha sighed inwardly and leaned into Bayley’s chest. She drew up her knees and put her hand on the other woman’s stomach, curling into her.

Bayley wrapped her arms around Sasha and drew her tighter. She leaned her face down into the crown of Sasha’s head and smelled her hair. She lingered there a moment before kissing Sasha’s head.

“Did you just kiss my head?” Sasha asked.

“...No?” Bayley replied, starting to shrink back. Sasha stopped her, staying close.

“You can if you want to, that was nice.”

“Oh, sorry, I’m just being weird.” Bayley blushed.

“It’s not weird to want to get closer to people you care about, Bay,” Sasha said gently, curving her face down to nestle against Bayley’s breast. “You can kiss me some more if you want.”

“Oh, I don’t know, I’m not...”

Sasha felt her friend tense up around her. “Not what?” She pulled back to look Bayley in the eye. “What are you not?”

“Not brave enough,” Bayley said, turning her face away.

“Good thing I am,” Sasha said, taking Bayley by the chin and guiding her face toward herself. She leaned in and their lips brushed, gently, then they parted. Bayley’s eyes went wide and her breath went shallow. Sasha smirked. She saw Bayley steel herself, just like she always pulled herself together in the ring, grimacing briefly before softening. Bayley grabbed Sasha’s face with two hands and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss, their tongues brushing. Sasha put her hands on Bayley’s waist and crawled forward on the couch, wrapping her legs around to straddle her and sit in her lap. Bayley shivered.

They barely broke the kiss, arms struggling for purchase, Sasha reaching back to undo Bayley’s bra, which made her jump. They laughed. Sasha ground her pelvis against Bayley and reached up under her tee shirt.

“Hey!” Bayley squealed.

“Sorry, am I moving too fast?” Sasha asked, doing her best heel face before breaking into a giggle.

“Just let me get my bearings! What are we doing?”

“Well, right now we’re dry humping. I’m trying to go to something called “second base”, which means...”

“Oh my god, stop. I mean, what are we DOING, Sasha? What do you want to do?” She put a lot of emphasis on the word do.

“I want to...do...you?” Sasha asked, genuinely confused.

“But how do you do it,” Bayley said flatly.

“Have you never done this with another woman before?” Sasha asked. Bayley’s face twisted. Sasha backpedaled. “It’s okay if you haven’t! Can I say what I want to do to you?” Bayley nodded. “I want to fist you, Bay. This is how I like to fuck girls. Do you know what that is?”

“Does it involve punching, because that doesn’t sound like my kind of sex thing.”

“No. I want to put my whole hand inside you. It’s really intense, but it feels really good. You need to use lube—do you have any? Lotion won’t work, it would probably sting.”

“I have some K-Y,” Bayley said, blushing even deeper.

Sasha rubbed Bayley’s back, beaming. “That’s great, that will work really well. I promise this will make you feel really good. Do you want to try it?”

Bayley buried her head in Sasha’s shoulder, her hair. “Sash, you know I’m game for anything you throw at me. Let’s do this.” She took a deep breath, then hoisted Sasha into the air, carrying her. Sasha wrapped her legs tighter around Bayley’s waist, gripping her back. Bayley held her tightly, turning away from the couch and the living room and heading toward her bedroom. She bumped on a light switch with her upper arm and navigated a pile of laundry to gently deposit Sasha on the bed.

“Jesus, I wish all your bumps were that easy,” Sasha laughed.

“I’ll be right back,” Bayley said seriously. “Don’t go anywhere.”

“Where would I go?” Sasha said to no one. Bayley disappeared.

Music came on from the speakers, something indie and romantic that Sasha didn’t recognize, and then Bayley reappeared with a tube of K-Y jelly and a mysterious device. It became less mysterious when Bayley pushed a button on it and it started to vibrate. “I thought we could use this too?” Bayley shrugged.

“Come here, Bay.” Sasha beckoned.

Bayley set the items down on her nightstand and came to rejoin Sasha on the bed. Sasha pulled her down into a kiss, the softness of her lips making Bayley’s whole body tingle. Bayley kissed aggressively now, pressing her whole body into Sasha’s, nipping in and out to deliver many staccato kisses.

Sasha returned her attentions to Bayley’s bra. It was undone now, and Sasha slid her hands up under the other woman’s tee shirt, feeling Bayley’s breasts with her hands. Bayley shivered and kissed back, intrigued. Sasha pulled back, pushing Bayley up a bit. She reached down to lift the edge of Bayley’s shirt up and pull it over her head. Bayley followed along, lifting her arms to untangle herself from the shirt and bra.

And then she was suddenly topless and straddling Sasha on the bed. And she wasn’t quite sure where to go next.

Sasha laughed at the visible “Oh shit what do I do now?” look Bayley was giving her. “Tell me what you want,” Sasha asked.

“God, I want you Sasha. I want all of you. Touch me everywhere.”

Sasha reached up to pull Bayley’s ponytail out of its holder. She fluffed Bayley’s hair, running her hands through it. Then she put her hands on her shoulders and rolled Bayley over to be on the bottom. Sasha grabbed the hem of her own shirt and pulled it off, revealing a lacy black and pink bra. The edge of a matching thong was visible over the top of her leggings. Bayley took all this in and trembled with ecstasy.

Sasha reached down and undid Bayley’s jeans, sliding them down over the tops of her hipbones. She pulled her panties down along with them, grabbing the top of the elastic with her thumbs. Bayley lifted her hips up to allow Sasha to undress her completely. And then she was naked, lying there in a daze while Sasha stood over her imperiously.

“I think I love you,” Bayley said, gazing into Sasha’s eyes.

“I know you do,” Sasha replied, arching an eyebrow. She turned ninety degrees, her profile facing Bayley. She ran her hands up and down her body, putting on a bit of a show. Then she slid her own leggings off, stepping out of them, and settling back on top of Bayley. “So let me do something about that.” They kissed again, Sasha nudging her knee between Bayley’s legs, grinding her thigh against her slick wetness.

Bayley whimpered quietly in her throat, no longer able to find words for the experience.

“Just tell me and I’ll stop,” Sasha whispered in her ear. “You can even tap out if you can’t talk. I only want to make you feel good.” And then Sasha reached her hand down between Bayley’s legs to draw a finger between her labia, feeling how wet she was.

“Damn, girl,” Sasha said, looking at her own hand, rubbing her fingers together now that they were wet from the other woman’s pussy.

Bayley blushed. “I get really wet, I’m sorry...”

“No! It’s so amazing. Bayley, you are so beautiful.” She reached her hand back down and stroked Bayley’s mound with her whole hand, caressing the outside. “Every part of you is beautiful.” She stroked inside with her middle finger, circling Bayley’s clit with her thumb. Bayley relaxed into the touch, arching her neck back into the pillow, her hair spread around her like a halo.

Sasha stroked with one finger, and then fit three fingers inside easily. Bayley moaned louder now as Sasha stroked inside, reaching up toward her pubic bone and finding the spongy softness of her g-spot. The pitch of Bayley’s moaning sharpened.

“You feel so hot inside,” said Sasha. “Like you’re just for me.” She pulled her hand back and grabbed the lube off of the dresser. She drizzled it over her fingers and the back of her hand, making a fist and relaxing it to spread it around.

She placed the four fingers of her right hand at the base of Bayley’s dripping cunt, teasing the entrance with her fingertips. Bayley kicked her legs. “Sasha, fuck me, please,” she begged.

Sasha kept teasing. She leaned down to suck one of Bayley’s perky brown nipples into her mouth, sucking it to total hardness and working it with her tongue. She did the same for the other one while Bayley ground herself against Sasha’s thigh again, a poor substitute for her hand.

Finally, Sasha folded her hand into a tight, outstretched shape with her thumb tucked against her palm, parallel to her her four fingers, tight against each other, and pressed into Bayley.

“Oh god, yes,” Bayley moaned.

Sasha pushed forward until she was knuckles deep, rocking back and forth gently. “How’s that?”

“It’s good. Ahh, like that.”

Sasha stayed in the moment, fucking Bayley gently. She reached up and grabbed the vibrator from the dresser. “Can I use this too?” she asked.

“Um, I’m not sure it’s going to fit.”

Sasha laughed. “I’m just going to touch you with it.” She turned it on and pressed it to Bayley’s clit while she kept working her pussy with her hand.

Bayley arched her back. “Ohh,” she said, “that’s. That’s. You’re doing something.”

“I am definitely doing something.”

The vibrator stimulated Bayley even further, making her pussy even wetter. “If you don’t like the way this feels, just say stop and I’ll back off. But I’m going to fuck you harder now.”

“Okay,” Bayley said shakily.

Sasha turned off and set down the vibrator and pressed forward. She felt the tightness around her as the widest part of her knuckles pressed into her new lover’s body, a velvet vise. Bayley stifled a shriek.

Sasha looked up at her with alarm, making eye contact. Bayley’s eyes were streaming tears. “It’s so good, oh god, keep going!” Bayley cried, gasping for air.

Sasha lingered at the tight point for another moment, enjoying the power she had to wrack Bayley’s body with pleasure, and then pressed in the rest of the way, sliding in all the way up to her wrist. She touched herself with her left hand—she was wet too, soaked all the way through her panties. She showed her slick fingers to Bayley. “This is what you’re doing to me.”

“Sash, you’re doing a lot more to me right now. Fuck! It’s so much. You feel so...amazing...ahh.”

Sasha beamed and rocked her hand back and forth, forward and back and also rolling it gently left to right. She curved her fingers gently. Forming a full fist inside someone would have to wait until they were more experienced...until she was more experienced, Sasha thought. If Bayley wanted to become more experienced. But a girl can dream.

She picked up the vibrator and turned it on low, pressing it against Bayley’s clit, trapping it between the vibrator and the underside of her wrist, sunk deep in between Bayley’s legs. She fucked harder, feeling her hand drag against her g-spot, feeling her cervix with her fingers.

“I want to know every part of you,” she growled.

“There’s not much more to know!” Bayley cried between moans.

Sasha turned up the speed on the vibrator. Bayley panted heavily. “I think I’m coming...”

Sasha felt the walls quiver around her, clenching tightly and spasming with Bayley’s orgasm. She grinned broadly. “I have that effect on people.”

Bayley clenched even tighter, sending an ache through Sasha’s hand. And then the clenching relaxed into a gentle quivering. Sasha caught her breath, realizing she had been panting along with Bayley. “Okay,” she said, “I need you to bear down and push against me while I pull out. Ready?”

“Sure,” Bayley said shakily.

And just like that, Bayley bore against Sasha as she pulled herself free.

Sasha held up her hand to show Bayley how dripping wet it was. “You did that, girl.”

Bayley blushed and bit her lip. “I guess I’m not supposed to apologize.”

“Right.” Sasha wiped her hand on a corner of the bedsheet and crawled up to spoon Bayley, embracing her from behind and setting her chin on her shoulder.

Bayley rolled over to face Sasha. She grasped her by the waist and pulled her even closer. “Do you still want to bake brownies?”

Sasha stifled a laugh. “So you’re one of those girls who has a lot of energy after sex?”

“...yes. But cleaning the bathrooms seems like a bad use of my time right now. So, _brownies_ , and then while they’re in the oven, I can get you back for what you just did to me? I want to make you come. That’s only fair, right?”

“That is usually how this works, yes.”

“And then we’ll have brownies.” Bayley’s eyes were lit up.

Sasha shook her head, smiling. She kissed Bayley on the lips gently. “I’ll give it a shot, love.”

Bayley’s eyes went wide. “Love?” she said, slightly dazed.

“Love,” Sasha said firmly. “Love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Because the Night". I'm partial to the Garbage + Screaming Females cover.
> 
> Ao3 needs more vaginal fisting stories! Because it's super fun! (Trust me.) If you enjoyed this, I encourage you to try your hand (ahem) at one of your own. Thanks for reading!


End file.
